politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Serbia
Motto - Dela govore, a ne reči Serbia, officially known as the Serbian Empire is a monarchical state in the Balkan Peninsula. Inspired to a degree by the Roman Constantine's writings, religious and secular law, rights to a personal belonging, and civil and human rights. As followers of the Eastern Orthodox Church, Serbs are expected to do what is right for their neighbor and kingdom, and fight for God as well as for freedom. Serbian Constitution I - ''All power and authority comes from the Tsar by the power vested in him by God.'' II - ''All the power, status and land come from the Tsar.'' III - ''As a material symbol of this authority, the Tsar grants his people Dinars for actions he considers notable. Which actions are notable is constituted by the Tsar and will be given as many Dinars as he desires to give.'' IV -'' Dinars may be exchanged freely between the people, according to their individual discretion - with the exception of land, which can not be exchanged freely.'' V - ''Dinars may be used to purchase the labour of others to any end.'' VI - ''Dinars may be used to purchase land with permission by the Tsar, and the Dinars will be paid to the Tsar in exchange for their land.'' VII - ''It is beneath the dignity and honour of a Serb to exchange his labors for no remuneration. No Serb shall labour for another without seeking pay, so as to not sow discord amongst the people.'' VIII -''' Dinars may not be given or exchanged with those not of Serbian blood. All Dinars in the possession of non-Serbs are null and void in perpetuity. '''IX - ''Officers are appointed by the Tsar, and are subject at all times to his authority, as are all Serbs. However, officers accede to their rank through their established and continued valour, honour, prowess and loyalty to the Tsar. To wit, this is represented by the Dinars which the Tsar chooses to bestow upon them. Those officers who gain a greater number of Dinars are accordingly higher in rank. In addition to this, officers have an obligation to give the Tsar a certain amount of dinars as a tithe, to a degree and at a time the Tsar shall set at his own discretion.'' X - ''If any officer is unable to pay the tithe at the stated time and in the required quantity, he shall lose his rank and return to a member status. Special exceptions to this rule may be granted by the Tsar, according to his judgement.'' XI - ''It is the duty of each Serb to act with honour and honesty towards his brothers. No Serb shall act to the detriment of Serbia or sow discord and dissent among its people.'' XII - ''Each Serbian citizen will be granted a fief of land by the officers. Officers will be granted their fiefs by the Tsar. It is the duty of each landowner to maintain his land, and to build structures befitting Serbia. Additional lands and extensions to fiefs may be purchased using Dinars from the Tsar. Land rights are not transferable between Serbs. All land must be purchased from the Tsar.'' XIII -'' 'All Serbs must obey the Tsar's commands in all things. In addition to this, all Serbs who are not officers must obey the orders of officers, if these orders are delivered during a Tsar's announcement of a state of emergency or are concerning matters of national import, eg. the construction of defences.'' '''XIV - ''An officer may not give an order which is to his benefit alone, it must only arise from necessary duty to the state. Any Serb may refuse an order which does not conform to this, unless it is from the Tsar. A Serb must be ready to die by the Tsar's order, if he so wishes.'' XV - ''Officers may enlist provisional members as recruits. However, each recruitment must be ratified by the Tsar, and the final say is his.'' XVI -''' All wars, alliances, treaties and pacts are enacted and ended by the orders of the Tsar alone. No other Serb has the right to enact any diplomatic measure, unless acting on the behalf of the Tsar as his duly appointed representative in a temporary capacity. 'XVII -' Laws which do not infringe upon the rights and judgements enshrined by this constitution may be brought into existence by a decree of the Tsar to his subjects. Any amendments proposed to this constitution, however, must be unanimously voted upon by the Tsar and his officers. This is the only limit to the Tsar's authority. '''XVIII -'' In the case of any of the above laws, rights and responsibilites being violated, the following system of punishments it is hereby decreed-'' FIRST OFFENSE - ''The perpetrator becomes a recruit for one day. If he is an officer, he may lose his title in addition to this, if the Tsar decides this should be done. '' 'SECOND OFFENSE -' The perpetrator becomes a recruit for no less than two days, with the number determined by the severity of the offense, according to the Tsar's ruling. 'THIRD OFFENSE - '''Th''e perpetrator is exiled. His lands, possessions and titles are forfeit. In addition to these punishments, the Tsar may decide any further actions or punishments as he sees fit according to the deed. He may even exile a perpetrator on the first or second offense, should he be convinced of his villainy. Hierarchy of Serbian Administration Tsar - Shyste IV Uros the Omnipotent Officers - BiggestDeepVoice, Borne_By_Storms Members - Weaveme the Lawgiver, Tyrone_The_Nigga, LordKraftDinner, fetuscake, Yazdominates, Hard Salami